


Morning Kitten

by orphan_account



Category: overwatch
Genre: DDLG, Daddy Kink, Forgive Me, It's my first fanfic, M/M, genji is a good girl, i pray this is good enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morning sex is best sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> I just I hope this does well

It was early in the morning Reyes slowly opened his eyes to see his young lover lying across his bare chest softly nuzzling his face close to him. He slide his hand down the boy's back and slapped his ass hard then soon squeezing tight. He claimed this ass as his own a long time ago and ain't nobody taking it away. In the act this caused Genji to pop his head up with a soft moan of pure bliss to his "Daddy's" love hits. He knew what was coming next as Genji's body was flipped onto his back with legs being spread by reaper rubbing the boy's bright green clit softly licking his lips as he set his mouth down onto it slowly licking the whole area making the small ninja squeal from excitement. The small ninja ran his fingers through the older male’s hair trying to pull him off but, not success in site for the younger male as he moaned out arching his back. 

“F-fuck.. Daddy it’s too early for this and you know..” He muttered under his heavy breathing.  
Reyes Ignored the boy as he continued the tongue motions he had going already making the small Shimada yelp and moan Begging for more. Reyes moved his mouth away for a brief moment to slowly slipped three fingers into the slick hole and softly chuckled as he moved his mouth back down to thrust in the fingers with his mouth still stucking on the boy clit as well. Genji’s started to roll back letting out a loud moan with his voice slightly cracking from it. 

“Cogida mírate gatito..” Reyes chuckled as he slowly started to praise the younger male. His fingers sliding deep insides hitting the sweet spot making the small ninja cry from lust for this man. After all of the foreplay Reyes thought the boy was ready for him now. The smaller boy he lied down onto the bed as he lifted up Genji ontop of him making the cyborg slide himself onto the large cock of his lover. Sweet moans filled Reyes’s room now a few slaps on the ass came around here and there from the older male showing the ninja to go faster.

The sound of skin slapping together was music to Reyes’s ears for sure mixed with the cute moans of his young lover. Green liquid started coming from the Ninja just covering the older male's cock. Reyes could tell this kid was almost done for this time so he quickly pulled out of the boy lay him down onto the bed with his legs other the other male’s shoulders. He slid his thick cock back into the tight wet hole of the cyborgs. 

His pace was hard and fast not letting this kid have a easy started because it was his turn to take over over again. The cyborg let out a let out a shaky moan. The sound echoed throughout the room. The young ninja looked up to his lover with tears rolling down his cheeks with his mouth hanging opening letting louder and louder moans slip out. The boy couldn’t keep it in anymore he gripped onto his lover’s arms and starts to cum without no warning to the older male. This only caused Reyes to go even faster. Genji try his best to stop his lovers had thrust but couldn’t. The older male lets out a loud harsh groan as quickly started to empty his load into the small cyborgs pussy. He pulled out and laid himself down next to the boy with a small smirk on his face.  
“Me encanta le gatito…” he mattered softly as he pulled his kitten close to him softly kisses his scared face. “Yo también te amo papi!” Genji let out a giggle as he laid in his lover's arms slowly drifting back to sleep.


End file.
